Story Changers
Adding this note: please DO NOT edit this or suggest ideas. Only Coolot and DonaldoC1997, as its owners, are allowed to edit this page. This is an experimental idea I am gonna try where I take many stories and reimagine them with a simple but effective change. Installments #''/What If Elsa Was the Villain In Frozen?/'' - Elsa was originally going to be the villain in the classic Frozen yet was rejected because of Let It Go. So I am gonna explore what if Elsa was the villain all along? #''/What If Darth Vader Raised Luke and Leia?/'' - A major element of Star Wars was that the light side always prevails and it helped that Luke and Leia didn't know who their father was. But what if Vader actually raised Luke and Leia? #''/What If Truman Never Figured Out He Was Filmed?/'' - TBD #''/What If Patrick Bateman Never Died?/'' - TBD #''/What If Alice Was the Queen of Hearts' Heir/'' - Alice was the young girl who explored Wonderland, but what if she was convinced by the Queen of Hearts to become her protégée? #''/What If Ciri Took Control of the Wild Hunt/'' - TBD #''/What If Sonic Was Originally a Human?/'' - Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character of his own video game series and often considered the one who turned Sega into a video game juggernaut. But what if he TBD? #''/What If the Illuminati Was Real?/'' - The Illuminati is a supposed society of famous actors, singers or just influencers who secretly run the world. What if this was true? #''/What If the Nazis Won World War II?/'' - Luckily, the Allies stopped the Nazis from winning World War II. But I am gonna examine both events, actors and media and how they would be affected with a Nazi dominated America. #''/What If Wonder Woman Worked For Ares?/'' - Wonder Woman was a symbol of hope and justice, but what if she worked for one of her arch enemies, Ares? #''What If Walter White Was Hal?'' - Bryan Cranston's most iconic roles are the ones of Hal on Fox's Malcolm in the Middle and Walter White on AMC's Breaking Bad. What if both characters are one of the same? #''/What If the DeLorean Never Existed?/'' - The famous DeLorean time machine built by Doc Brown was the central element of the Back to the Future series. Yet what if Emmet Brown never created it? #''/What If JFK Survived?/'' - TBD #''/What If Jafar Always Had the Lamp?/'' - Aladdin is considered TBD. #''/What If Azula Was the Avatar?/'' - Azula is one of the primary antagonists of Avatar: The Last Airbender and considered by most to be one of the most evil cartoon villains. But what if she actually was chosen to become the Avatar? #''/What If Nancy Thompson Became Freddy Krueger's Assistant?/'' - Freddy Krueger is considered one of horror's biggest stars. But what if the original main character, Nancy, was corrupted by Freddy into helping him? #''/What If Louis Tully, Wayne Szalinski, Seymour Krelborn and Dark Helmet Are All Connected?/'' - Even though he semi-retired from acting to focus on his family, Rick Moranis is still one of the most prolific comedians of the 1980s and 1990s. What if most his roles were actually connected? #''/What If Audrey Was the One Feeding Audrey II Instead of Seymour?/'' - As we're still talking about Rick Moranis, one of his most iconic roles was as Seymour Krelborn from Frank Oz's take on Little Shop of Horrors. But what if Audrey was the one who found Audrey II and raised it? #''/What if Nightmare Moon Corrupted Celestia?/'' - Although My Little Pony was already one of Hasbro's most popular toylines at the time, we can all agree that Friendship is Magic turned the franchise into a juggernaut. But what if Princess Luna never got rid of her Nightmare Moon persona and corrupted her sister and, by extension, the Mane Six into her loyal slaves? #''/What If George McFly Was The Thin Man?/'' - TBD #''/What if Captain America Didn't Get Frozen in Time?/'' - TBD #''/What If Skynet Won?/'' - The Terminator is considered one of James Cameron's most famous works. Yet what if Skynet TBD? #''/What If the Turtles and April Worked for the Foot?/'' - The TMNT are classic comic book icons and, even if they're now owned by ViacomCBS, they are still beloved by many. Yet what if the Foot achieved to have the Turtles work for them? #''/What If Mumm-Ra Conquered Thundara?/'' - TBD #another cartoon one # # Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas